X-Men: Age Of Oblivion (For crossover)
by Theo Walker
Summary: Mutantkind stands on the brink of annihilation. Kitty Pryde, leader of the X-Men, stands ready for war. Spider Man, an Avenger, is part of a team of mutant-eradicating meta-humans. But is that all there is? Is anything as it seems. Crappy summary, better story. Kitty PrydeXPeter Parker pairing. First of a very large series. There's another one of this in X-men Fanfic
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So with the recent increase in Marvel movies and my ultimate love for Spider-Man, Injustice and all things Marvel/DC, I've started reading comics, particularly Ultimate Marvel. When I learnt about Spider Man and Kitty Pryde, I flipped. They're awesome! That gave me the idea for this story. So let me introduce the first of a slew of planned fanfictions…X-Men: Age Of Oblivion!**

**This is sorta AU, but a part of it is Ultimate Marvel. And since I've not read a lot of other comics, I might make mistakes. Anyhow, hope it doesn't ruin the reading!**

**Prologue**

Only shadows remain.

Shadows of the past, haunting the survivors.

Shadows of the present, traumatizing all.

And fear. Where darkness reigns, so does fear.

Fear of the future, and what it will bring next.

The wave had destroyed much, wiped out many, yet as always, the people rose from the ashes. Ordinary people became heroes. Heroes became villains. And villains became heroes.

The people rose up. Life was a struggle, yet they pushed on. They laughed at adversity, scoffed at pain, and ignored the struggle that is life.

Then, disaster struck. And this time, few survived to remember it.

Only shadows remain.

Shadows of the great city, a pinnacle of greatness, of beauty and of fame.

Shadows of the people, patriotic to the end, and dedicated to life.

And fear. For what motivates people better than fear?

The ruins of the city stand out along the Eastern seaboard, a stark reminder to all to fear the instigators.

Worse than the Civil War.

Worse than 9/11.

Worse, even, than the Wave.

The Wave simply redirected hope away. This utterly destroyed it.

For hope only answers to the living, not the dead.

And it is here, in this once glimmering light of the North, where the biggest necropolis has been formed, where the dead outnumber the living.

Thousands of bodies mashed under tons of rubble, their bodies crushed and smashed beyond recognition.

Tens of thousands missing, their family members in other states weeping, crying out.

Millions of lives lost in that blink of an eye, vaporized, mercifully never seeing the destruction that followed.

Just like that, just one moment in time, millions of lives were gone.

For truly, in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Only shadows remain.

Shadows of the past, where war was dominant, and ravaged this city.

Shadows of the present, where peace, though unstable, was at the least maintained.

Shadows of the future, where peace was expected to blossom, to become stable.

And fear. For fear is everlasting.

It is potent.

And we saw just how.

For in one moment of fear, the wheels of motion were set in place, and with that, millions of lives were snuffed out like candles.

Just like that, everything changed.

Only shadows remain.

Shadows of the past, where war rampaged.

Shadows of the present, where peace won over.

And fear, for fear is omnipresent, and omnipotent.

No matter what they said, no matter what they tried, no matter what they did, it was always there, flitting in and out like an annoying fly.

And nothing we did could stop it.

That fear was never dispelled.

The results were nothing short of catastrophic.

For us, for them and for the world.

It was a scene out of a nightmare, one we could not—and had not—foreseen.

Only shadows remain.

Shadows of our kind, who once ruled the Earth.

Shadows of pain, when we lost many to war and conflict.

Shadows of consolation, when we made peace with them.

Shadows of peace, as fragile as it was.

We were one of them, but they were not us.

We lived in the shadows. They walked in the light.

And fear. For fear is rampant now, but only amongst us.

Fear for us, for we do not know what the future holds.

Fear of death, for it is very real now.

Fear of life, for every day is a risk.

For they have taken the fight to us. And they, for once, are winning.

We are broken, ravaged by centuries of war and conflict. Not just against them, but against ourselves. Our ultimate enemies have always been ourselves.

And now we are few, scattered all over like cowards, fearful of death, of torture, of the future,

For every day that passes brings us one step closer to the one thing we fear the most: extinction.

We are on the brink of annihilation.

This is not the last stand.

These are not the days of future past.

We may never recover. We may truly pass into the winds of history, ne'er a word uttered about us, except to curse their stupidity at first, then praise their comeback.

In a way, it is ironic.

We were there in the Age of Apocalypse—and we survived.

We lived through 1000 days of conflict in the Age of X—and we survived.

We made it through our greatest Civil War—and survived.

We have been into the deepest recesses of space—and survived.

We took on Thanos—and survived.

Most of all, we were so crippled, so broken, so weak after Ultimatum—and yet we came back.

Thorughout history, we have survived the greatest conflicts the world will never see or feel.

And now, we stand on the Age Of Oblivion.

And this time, we may not win.

We may be eradicated.

I am Katherine Anne Pryde. I am not one of you.

I am a mutant. I am the Shadowcat.

I am your friend. I am your enemy.

I am a mutant. I am a weapon.

I am a hunter. I am hunted.

I am a predator. I am prey.

I am Kitty Pryde. Leader of the remaining X-men.

And I will never surrender.

I will not stop until mutants have risen again.

**This chapter is the hardest I have ever done. I am not a poetic person, yet I felt it appropriate to try. Let's just say after all the "only shadows remain" stuff, it got harder and harder to be creative. And a fun bit of trivia, that last bit by Kitty was adapted from Need For Speed: Rivals, where the main Racer is commenting on the police and there is a voiceover over what he says, like "I am free. You are my enemy." **

**Anyway, I (thankfully) won't write like this again for a long time. So this is the first chapter. Feel free to critique if necessary. Also, if you guys have any suggestions, I'll be happy to take them. Who knows, you might actually see it.**

**And I know some areas were screwed up, like how the mutants survived those ages, but that was deliberate.**

**Sayonara till next!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Before I start this chapter, just saying that I am a massive SpidermanXShadowcat shipper. So expect some romance in this story! **

**Anyway, this story is the beginning of many stories that I have planned, all about Marvel and, my personal favourite, a Marvel-meets-DC trilogy! Along the way as I write this story, I'll start posting the others, so keep an eye on Spider Man, X- Men, Ultimate Marvel and the Marvel/DC crossovers. **

**Anyway, enough with this. I present the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1 **

_One year later…_

I feel disturbed by what I have done, and what I am doing now.

I'm perched on a stone gargoyle, looking down on the city that used to be my turf. This used to be my area. I took that responsibility to protect them.

I still am, in a way. Just…in a different way.

Still, I missed the old days, when the villains I faced were 100% evil, 100% deadly and 100% crazy. Then, there was no grey area. I took them out because, if I didn't, they would wreak havoc on NYC.

Now, it's different. Every time I face a mutant, it feels wrong. These mutants didn't destroy NYC, yet they are the ones suffering.

If the mutants were, like, Magneto or Mystique, I wouldn't hesitate. I would go out there and kick their asses to next week.

But these aren't. These are X-Men.

I am hunting my old teammates.

And that is just wrong.

"Parker, report in. Any sign of the target?"

My thoughts are interrupted by the earpiece that I wear. Two way transmission between my team and me.

"Negative. Target not in sight." I reply.

"Keep watching. And closely. This guy's a teleporter." Clint Barton tells me.

"Got it." I don't feel like telling Clint that there are few teleporters amongst the X-Men. Save for Kurt Wagner, I can't remember anyone else who could.

Either way, I doubted this was Kurt. He wouldn't be dumb enough to come here. He knows the Avengers rule the streets.

The Avengers. Once under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D, they were transferred to government custody after Nick Fury's disappearance from the scene 3 months ago. Following his disappearance, President Stryker ordered the closure of S.H.I.E.L.D, and moved us Avengers to his own personal office. We were his bodyguards, mutant-extermination team, and soldiers all rolled into one.

Stryker is another enigma. The guy hates mutants. He's always going on about how mutants are a curse on the land and had to be eradicated. Under normal circumstances, the former general would never have become President of the United States.

But, then, this wasn't the normal US of A.

Shortly after the Brotherhood had destroyed/wrecked 9 major cities in the US, anti-mutant sentiment was riding high. Within weeks, President Nathan Ross was forced to step down after trying to claim a peace treaty with the mutants. The people wanted blood instead. The riots, in itself, had a much more devastating effect than intended. Stryker, with his extremist views, rode a wave of support and ended up being deposited in the Oval Office.

His first order of business: the Sentinel Programme.

100,000 mass mutant killing machines that were sentient (to an extent) and adaptable. They were creepy to deal with.

His second order of business: us.

No one can say he didn't keep his promises. 4 months into his tenure, he had successfully taken out 75% of the mutant population—including Professor Charles Xavier.

That blow hit me hard. The man was a father figure to me.

Again, my thoughts are interrupted by a sudden blur of movement somewhere in the streets. My newly enhanced suit had some upgrades, like Spider Vision, which allowed me to see even further and from multiple perspectives.

It was a vapour of air, like when the ground is too heated and people can sort of see smoke rising from the ground. **(Author's note: this is real. I've seen it happen)**

Except it was 10 degrees out. No way the ground was heated.

_Teleporter…_

In an instant, I knew.

"Hawkeye, I got him."

"Where?" The reply came quickly.

"Subject's not staying around for me to find him, but I can track him."

"Negative. Give the last known coordinates to the team. You'll join them to catch this guy."

"No. Those guys will be too slow. Besides, have I ever let you guys down?"

Silence on the other end. I have to smile. Clint can't beat me in this.

My enhanced senses and upgrades allow me to be a great recon scout and trapper. I've never let a target go.

"All right. Go get 'em."

I take off immediately, releasing web after web to swing after him.

The mutant senses me somewhere, because suddenly he disappears and appears further away. There is a small crowd which partially blocks him out, but it doesn't matter, because I can still track him.

He runs down the street, knocking into people and scattering garbage cans about, trying to block the way. Little good that does.

Finally, I catch him. He runs down an alley and tries to leap over a fence, but I snag his leg with a strand of web. I quickly tie him up, wrapping him in a cocoon of webs.

"Nice try, but it ain't gonna work." I say to him.

He looks at me with terror in his eyes. I've seen that look before. Those I catch always do, because they know their fate. They know they're in trouble.

He's struggling to escape, wrestling against the webs and trying to break them.

"Don't bother. That web's stronger than titanium. You couldn't break it. And don't even think about vibrating out of there."

He looks at me, stunned at how I know how his powers work.

"Another job well done, Parker. Looks like he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Sam Wilson stands behind me, his giant mechanical falcon wings retracting. Sam is pretty much my best friend in the Avengers, mainly because he's always been a big fan of me, and the other part is because he understands me.

"We'll take it from here."

The mutant struggles even more against his bonds, trying desperately to get away from his fate.

I look away. I can't watch.

"BTW, Stryker wants us back at HQ in 15." Sam tells me, picking up the mutant and taking to the skies.

_The Triskelion_

Few buildings mystify me as the Triskelion, mainly because it somehow survived the destruction of New York.

Later on, I realized that thing could withstand a nuclear attack. Go figure.

This was where the Avengers were camped out. It was our HQ.

When I got to the briefing room, the rest of the Avengers East were there. There were about 120 Avengers all around the US, but it was here where the power lay.

Black Widow. Hawkeye. Captain America. Hulk. Thor. Falcon. Johnny Blaze. Wasp. Hyperion. Iron Man.

And yours truly.

We were the true face of the Avengers.

Stryker wasn't here. He never was. He conducted his meetings through video chat. Probably bogged down by work at the White House.

"Ah, the hero of the day. You should be proud of yourself, Parker. You've reached double figures for successes, and you still haven't failed yet." Stryker said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Might I ask how you found him?"

"He wasn't teleporting, per se. Rather moving at an extremely fast pace, so quick the human eye can't see it. Thing is, when he moves at that pace, he's increasing the temperature around the area. The heat agitates particles in the air, so you see a vapour. That's how I tracked him." I report.

"And you knew all this how?" Clint. He always talked of being a soldier and not having to understand science, but deep down, I knew he wanted to know.

"It's called the Particulate Theory of Matter." I reply simply.

"Well down, Parker. Looks like that brain of yours is indeed a major asset." Stryker compliments.

Then he gets down to business.

"Avengers, about an hour ago, we received some intel that looks disturbing to say the least…

**Cliffhanger! This intel is important for later, so I won't spoil it now. The PTM thing is a physics topic which I learnt about two years ago. I don't think you get a vapour from superheated particles, but I do think it's possible. Anyway, this ain't a science lecture, so whatever.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I won't be able to update as frequently, but I will continue this story!**

**Sayonara till next!**


End file.
